The subject matter disclosed herein relates to x-ray imaging techniques and, in particular, to diffraction-based phase contrasting imaging techniques with laboratory-based X-ray sources.
In non-invasive imaging systems, X-ray tubes are used in various X-ray systems and computed tomography (CT) systems as a source of X-ray radiation. The radiation is emitted in response to control signals during an examination or imaging sequence. Typically, the X-ray tube includes a cathode and an anode. An emitter within the cathode may emit a stream of electrons in response to heat resulting from an applied electrical current, and/or an electric field resulting from an applied voltage to a properly shaped metallic plate in front of the emitter. The anode may include a target that is impacted by the stream of electrons. The target may, as a result of impact by the electron beam, produce X-ray radiation to be emitted toward an imaged volume.
Conventional X-ray imaging systems may detect an imaged volume based on absorption of the X-ray radiation. However, absorption-based techniques may provide images with insufficient distinction between certain types of tissue structures. For example, tumors and fluid-filled cysts may be difficult to distinguish on images generated by X-ray absorption of tissue. Other techniques, such as diffraction-based phase contrast techniques, may provide images with more contrast between different types of tissue structures. However, such techniques generally involve X-ray sources with relatively high flux, such as synchrotron sources, which are not widely available.